


【提娜】最珍贵的宝物

by wzqsmiling



Category: Girl From Nowhere, เด็กใหม่
Genre: F/M, 禁忌女孩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzqsmiling/pseuds/wzqsmiling
Summary: 好冷的北极圈，自割腿肉这么萌的cp居然没有人？
Relationships: Nanno/TK, 提娜
Kudos: 10





	【提娜】最珍贵的宝物

**Author's Note:**

> 好冷的北极圈，自割腿肉  
> 这么萌的cp居然没有人？

1.

距离娜诺离开已经两年了，提卡还是会想起那个早上，突然出现在自己视线里的三明治，还有抬起头时那个对着自己微笑的女孩。

在娜诺消失后第二天，提卡不知道出于什么心理，买下了那幅画着白色花朵的画纸。他将这幅画放在自己的那间阁楼，小心地放置在了干净的墙壁上。从此，阁楼不光是他存放“收藏品”的秘密基地，更因为这幅画，有了那么一份说不清又道不明的意味。

只是，这幅画，成了这个阁楼，最后的藏品。

提卡自娜诺离开之后就再也没有偷过东西。他还记得娜诺问自己到底为什么偷窃，虽然自己嘴上故作轻松地说是为了好玩，其实他们彼此都心照不宣——盗窃，只不过是为了填补父亲的缺失。他什么都不缺，物质的富足却填补不了精神的贫瘠，他渴求父亲对自己的关注，却只能用偷窃这种手段自我惩治。

而现在，娜诺已经将父亲带到了提卡的身边，提卡偷窃的理由再也不存在了。

在这两年里，提卡似乎在不断地变好，父亲开始会关心他的生活，即使在繁忙也会抽出空来陪伴他，提卡也逐渐放下心防，父子的关系正不断地改善。一切都步入正轨，提卡在学校已经成为了一个名副其实的好学生，因为优越的家境和帅气的外表，成为了学校女生的谈资。

只是，提卡仍然一个人独来独往，和大家保持着不远不近的距离。他总是会在午休的时候跑上学校的天台，坐在台子上，看着似乎永远望不到尽头的天空。

“娜诺……”提卡伸出了右手，遮住了刺眼的日光。

“人们总是失去了才知道珍惜。”那个女孩这么给提卡说道。

提卡闭上了眼睛，脑海里不断的闪过回忆的片段，到最后却只剩下那次他们躲在角落相视一笑的画面。

“……我好想你……”

2.

这天，提卡照旧提着包往外走，却听见同班的男生聚在一起的说话声。

“哎，你们知道么？隔壁学校转来了一个超级漂亮的女生！”

“又不是我们学校的，有什么好激动的？”

“隔壁又离我们这儿不远，等会儿我们去看看吧？”

“最好是美若天仙，否则我们不是白跑一趟？”

提卡心里一顿，面上毫无波澜地走出了教室。

再回过神来，提卡发现自己竟然不自觉地来到了去往隔壁学校的路上。他心里有些自嘲：自己真的是魔怔了，难道还真以为那个转校生是娜诺么？别傻了。

提卡自嘲一笑，回过身，朝着家的方向走去。

只是在回身的那个瞬间，提卡撞上了一个女生。

他没有反应过来，只是条件反射的稳住了对方的身体，嘴上快速地说了一句“对不起”。

他以为自己会收到一句“没关系”之类的客套话，可是却收获了一阵谜一般的沉默。提卡像是有了某种预感一般地抬起了头，那张熟悉的脸在阔别两年后再一次出现在自己的生命中。

“娜诺？”提卡觉得自己的声音在微微发抖，甚至掩盖不住那份喜悦。

娜诺似乎也是非常震惊，她的脸上难得的出现了惊讶一般的情绪：“提…卡……？”

提卡甚至在娜诺没有完全叫出自己名字的时候就控制不住自己一般地走上前去抱住了娜诺。

“哦哦哦哦——我看到了什么？”不远处传来了一阵惊呼。

提卡瞬间僵直了身体，他抬起头看到了那一群组团来看美女转校生的同班男生。

“提卡，这是谁啊？”那群男生几乎是快速朝着他的方向跑来，根本没有留给提卡反应的时间。

而就在他们逐渐靠近的时候，提卡感觉到自己的手腕被突然拉住，身体不由自主地跟着跑了起来。

提卡看着跑在自己前面那个熟悉的身影，终于久违地笑了起来。他用力地跑了起来，反过来拉住了娜诺的手，带着她朝着未知的前方跑去。

3.

提卡带着娜诺跑回了自己的家，父亲虽然自那次之后会时不时地回家，但绝大多数时间还是呆在国外处理事务，家里基本没有什么人。

他带着娜诺回到了那间阁楼。

在甩开那些人之后，他们两个人之间就一直沉默不语。提卡有很多话想要对娜诺说，可是看到娜诺在阁楼里好奇的仿佛第一次来这地四处打量，却又不知道这些话该从何说起。

“这幅画……”娜诺走到了那张画的前面，“我不是说过，我不喜欢么？”她回过头，朝着提卡笑了笑，表情却晦涩不明。

提卡走到了她的旁边：“我只是觉得…这幅画，会让我想到你。”

娜诺疑惑地看着他。

“就像是……在黑夜中唯一盛开的花。”提卡看着画上白色的花朵，喃喃出声。

“你……为什么又出现在这里？”提卡克制地看向娜诺，有些紧张，“不是说……不会再出现了吗？”

“我什么时候说过这句话了？”娜诺随意地坐在了桌边，“比起这个，我还有更疑惑的事情……”后面的话几乎是喃喃自语，声音微不可闻。

提卡只能听到那前半句，心中再次涌起了不可抑制的喜悦：“所以……我不会再失去你了么？”

娜诺身体微微一僵，半晌才干巴巴地说道：“大……大概……？”

提卡听到了这句回答，再也控制不住自己地冲上去抱住了娜诺：“太好了娜诺！”就像是为了弥补那一次没能拥抱住眼前人的遗憾，提卡紧紧地抱住了怀中的女生，像是抱住了世界上唯一的珍宝。

4.

娜诺不知道自己为什么再一次地出现在提卡的世界。她本是循着恶意前来，就像从前做过无数次的一样，准备再次餍足后回归沉寂。却在抬头后，撞进了那双眼睛。

娜诺自己也不知道自己现在到底是用什么表情在看着提卡。

当初告别时，娜诺就已经做好了永生不会再见的准备。

他们不可能在一起。

娜诺没能拉提卡步入地狱，于是她永远丧失了对他的控制权。提卡就这么与地狱擦肩而过，一步步离开娜诺的世界。

他们原本的交集都是基于微妙的恶意之上，当这个前提消失，他们注定会渐行渐远。

谁知道这次娜诺被召唤前来，却意外地掉入了有提卡存在的世界。

娜诺看着不远处收拾着房间的提卡，心里久违地纠结：这样留在他身边，真的好么？一但这次事情完结，可能又是新一次的别离。

“怎么了么？”娜诺抬起头，看着提卡满脸的关心，掩饰般地笑着摇了摇头。

“今后，你可以住在这里。你现在，有地方住么？”

娜诺看着提卡期待的眼神，顺着他意地再次摇头。提卡的眼神瞬间一亮：“那太好了，今后你就住在这里吧。反正家里基本没什么人，这里离你学校也很近。”

娜诺定定地看着兴奋的提卡，突然走上前去，张开双臂抱住了他的腰身。

“怎……怎么了？”她能感觉到提卡瞬间的僵硬。

但娜诺什么都没说，只是闭上眼睛，直到自己被紧紧抱在提卡怀里。

5.

生活看上去没有什么不同。

对于提卡，唯一不同的就是娜诺的入住。即使这看似只是微小的不同，提卡却获得巨大的幸福感。

他们每天都会一起吃饭，一起去上学。提卡会将娜诺送到学校，在花费20分钟的时候折返去上学。这对提卡来说完全不能算得上是负担，相反，他因为这些日常琐事产生了满足感。

这些平凡的一切，都让提卡觉得自己离娜诺更近了一些。娜诺不再是那个随时随地都会消失不见的人，她就在他的身边。

“提卡，今天又去接你女朋友放学啊？”

提卡停下收拾书包的手，回头看向他们：“没错。”

那群男生又是一阵嘘声，有些嘲笑地看向提卡：“还真是二十四孝好男友呢？我们是真的好奇，你女朋友究竟长成什么样子，让你这么痴情？”  
提卡敛了敛眸，不去理会他们，径直走出了教室。却在教室门口，看到了娜诺。

娜诺看起来在那里呆了有一段时间了，双手搭在阳台上，眺望着远方。在听到了动静后，她转过身，在看到提卡的一瞬间眼眸亮了亮。

“娜诺……？”提卡还没有反应过来就被娜诺一把抱住了胳膊，“你怎么在这？”

“今天放学早啊。”娜诺笑着看着他。

就在这时，班级门口出现了骚动，那群男生都涌到了教室门口，正肆意地打量着娜诺，更有甚者吹起了口哨。

“哟，提卡，这就是你女朋友？”之前出言讽刺提卡的男生最先发话，“长得确实……美若天仙。”

提卡心生烦躁，正欲说话的时候，就听见娜诺在旁边笑了起来：“没错哦，我是提卡的女朋友。”

于是一瞬间，提卡完全忘了自己到底要说些什么。

在接下来的很长时间，他都处在恍恍惚惚的阶段，上扬的嘴角却是怎么都抚不平整。

于是，他理所当然地错过了娜诺看向那群男生眼里闪烁着的诡异的光。

6.

提卡今晚再次失眠了，他重新回到了阁楼。

他拉下了盖在那幅画上的白布。画上的花茂盛地盛开，映衬着周围的黑暗是如此的可怖。

他伸手去触碰那朵花，脑海中却浮现出那天娜诺泛红的眼角。就像是做好了最后的道别，却在临别的最后一刻终于忍不住的情感宣泄。每次想到，提卡都会觉得自己的内心破开一个大洞。

他不是没有想过如果娜诺留下他们会是什么样子。可无论如何想象，最终的结局都会无止尽地滑落向别离。从他见到娜诺的那一刻，他就有了这样的预感——这个女生不属于这里，甚至可能，不属于人类。可他还是义无反顾地陷入对她的爱情困境，无法自拔。

现在的每一天都好像是转瞬即逝的流星，美得如此的不真实。

突然，提卡感觉有人从后面揽住了自己的脖子：“怎么了？”提卡不知道怎么了，突然感觉无比的惶恐和委屈，他转过身紧紧地抱住了娜诺。好像只有这样抱住她，才能确定她属于自己。

“你……会离开我么？”提卡最终问出了自己一直不敢问的问题。

娜诺沉默着。

提卡的眼眶渐渐泛红，他只能紧紧地抱住娜诺，拼命忍住那止不住的泣音。

“如果……”在一片寂静中，提卡听见娜诺的声音，“你问我要出某个承诺的话……或许，我就再也不会离开你了。”

“提卡，你想要我答应你什么呢？”

那声音仿佛是世界上最美妙的诱惑，提卡没有任何挣扎地就这么陷入了深渊。

“我希望你永远呆在我的身边……娜诺，我希望你不要离开我。”

“……”娜诺看着他，眼神里一望见底，却又让人捉摸不透。

提卡松开了娜诺，他们面对面地坐在了一起。

提卡看着娜诺的眼睛：“娜诺，答应我？”语气温柔。

娜诺看着他一言不发，像是在等待着什么。

提卡没有丝毫的挫败，是一个固执的孩子，他继续开口说道：“娜诺，我喜欢你，答应我？”

“……”

“娜诺……”提卡望着娜诺，缓缓地拉近了他们的距离，像是献祭一般地，“我爱你……”下一秒钟，他吻上了恶魔的嘴唇。

像是终于得到了自己想要的东西一般，那恶魔终于弯了弯嘴唇，用小指勾住了提卡的小指，定下来此生都不会背叛的约定。

7.

娜诺看着眼前死不瞑目的人群，在不停地狂笑。

地面上布满了鲜血和尸体，画面宛如人间炼狱。若是提卡在现场的话，一定会惊奇地发现这些熟悉的面孔——正是班上那群爱起哄的男生们，里面还参杂着一些陌生的女生的尸体。

娜诺渐渐止住了笑声，怜悯地看着地上的尸体。色欲真的人类最常见的恶意啊，只是这次的，竟浓厚成这个样子。这群男生在外面祸害女生，拍下她们的裸照，逼迫可怜的女生们去卖淫的时候，是否想过会有今天呢？哦，当然了，与色欲最常相伴的就是嫉妒。否则，这些躺在地上的女生，又怎么会帮助他们去祸害自己不喜欢的人呢？

真是，精彩得不行。

娜诺像是欣赏着艺术一般地看着满地的狼藉。

“唔，是时候回去了。”她欢快地拍了拍手，朝着门外走去。

8.

提卡能发现最近的生活有些不同。

班上莫名其妙消失了一些同学，可是大家却好像都没有发现似的，还是照常的生活。他的心中仿佛有了某种预感，这一定，和娜诺有关。

然而对他来说，那又怎么样呢？从很早之前，他就已经明白：娜诺不是个好人，她甚至可能，不能称之为人类。可这并不能阻止，他爱她。

“提卡！”娜诺冲着提卡挥了挥手，笑的很灿烂。

提卡一把抱住了跑出来的娜诺：“放学了么？”

“嗯！”娜诺笑着点了点头。

“那我们今天去吃点什么好呢？”

“……”两个人的笑声渐行渐远。

“提卡？”

“嗯？”

“你为什么不再偷东西了？”

“因为，我已经拥有了足够珍贵的东西。”

提卡和娜诺一起坐在阁楼里，看着那幅见证过别离的画。

“是什么呢？”娜诺看向他。

提卡够了够嘴角，俯身吻了下去：

“现在，我正在吻她。”


End file.
